Question: If $x \veebar y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $-2 \veebar -5$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = -2$ and $y = -5$ to get $4(-2)^{2}-(-5)^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $-9$.